


Just Another Massage Monday

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, M/M, Massage, Massage therapist, Miscommunication, Pining, Whining, overuse of the phrase 'oh gods'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: Hanamaki is sick of Oikawa whining about his hot physiotherapist and doing nothing so he forces him to have a relaxing massage. Unfortunately (or fortunately) the masseuse is not what he was expecting.





	Just Another Massage Monday

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very uncomfortable massage I had recently. I genuinely think I came out more tense than I went in. In any case enjoy!

“There he is!” Oikawa hissed, tugging on Hanamaki’s arm and pointing really subtly down the aisle. Hanamaki turned slowly, pretending to be admiring the stunning selection of cleaning products on display next to him. Amidst the old ladies arguing over which mop brand was the best he could just about see the retreating back of someone disappearing around the end of the aisle.

“Old ladies, Oikawa? I didn’t know you had it in you.” He grinned. Oikawa growled and hit him with the laundry detergent he’d selected.

“Don’t be an ass Makki,” he whined, dropping the detergent in the trolley. He stalked away, grabbing a fabric softener at random. Hanamaki snagged it before Oikawa could drop it and replaced it with their usual. He wasn’t going to compromise his clothes even if his friend was having a crisis. Not that he wasn’t excited to meet Oikawa’s mysterious and allegedly hot physiotherapist _who he absolutely did not have a crush on, thank you very much Makki._ Not since he’d returned, dreamy eyed, from his first session nearly three months ago and hadn’t shut up since.

Hanamaki sighed. “Why don’t you just ask him out?” Oikawa gaped at him, dark, ugly red staining across his cheeks.

“I can’t do that!” he screeched. No less than 8 people and 3 small children turned round to glare at him. Oikawa glared back and stalked down the nearest aisle. He grabbed random things off the shelves, throwing them in the trolley, leaving Makki to trot along behind picking up the things they actually needed.

Hanamaki remained mercifully silent as they proceeded to the checkout, only raising an eyebrow when Oikawa threw 10 packets of milk bread on the conveyer belt. That was, until they reached the car.

Hanamaki turned the key in the ignition, pulling slowly out into the Tokyo traffic. Their flat wasn’t that far away, but he was now stuck in a confined space with no escape and Hanamaki seemed happy to use this to his advantage.

“Look, all I’m saying is, if you’re interested you should say something.” Oikawa just frowned and glared out the window.

“It’s just a crush Makki. As soon as my knee is functioning properly, I’ll never have to see him again and I’ll forget all about him.” Hanamaki gave a long suffering sigh.

“Tooru, I’ve known you since high school and I’ve never once seen you this hung up on anyone. Not even people you actually went out with. You’re 28 for god’s sake, just make your move already.”

“But he’s so professional all the time. I don’t even know if he likes me.” Oikawa replied sulkily. “Besides, it’s not like you’ve got anybody either!” Hanamaki grinned lazily as they pulled into the apartment complex garage.

“Well, actually, there is…”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Oikawa screeched. Hanamaki winced.

“Jesus, couldn’t you have waited til we’d parked?” He pulled into a space and rubbed his ears. “He’s pretty new, maybe a month or so.” Oikawa leaned over, grinning eagerly, shock apparently forgotten.

“When can I meet him then? I have to make sure he’s the best for my darling Makki-chan!”

“You can meet him if you agree to ask physio-san out.” Hanamaki smiled smugly, watching with amusement as Oikawa battled with himself. Frustration and longing flitted across his features in equal measure. Eventually he clenched his jaw and nodded resolutely.

“Fine. But just so you know, I hate you.” With that, he pushed the door open, climbed out, and slammed it with unnecessary force. Hanamaki joined him at the boot to retrieve their shopping. Oikawa, unsurprisingly, had already ripped open a packet of milk bread and was munching on it moodily. “I can’t believe people think _I’m_ the manipulative one.” He muttered, gathering some bags and heading for the stairs. Hanamaki only grinned and followed.

* * *

“So,” Makki began a few weeks later. Oikawa lifted his head slightly from where he was lounging on the sofa, definitely not thinking about the physiotherapist and how his arms flexed when he was massaging his knee; or how his hands felt pressing… Oikawa shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away before Hanamaki caught him. Hanamaki sauntered into their living room looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

“I have found you the perfect way to get over your crush.” He exclaimed, collapsing on the sofa next to Oikawa and throwing his legs onto the other’s lap. He thrust a brochure in his direction and leant back against the armrest expectantly. Oikawa took it gingerly.

GREENLEAF ECO SPA, it read, ENERGISE YOUR BODY, STIMULATE YOUR MIND, CALM YOUR SPIRIT.

“Calm your spirit.” Oikawa repeated incredulously. “My spirit isn’t restless because I have a crush!”

“Oh for…” Hanamaki snatched the brochure back and flicked to an inner page, pointing at the one which proclaimed MASSAGES. “Matsukawa works here and he says his colleague is pretty good looking too. Not as good looking as me of course.”

He shot a winning smile at Oikawa who stared back at him blankly. _Who the fuck was Matsukawa?_ Hanamaki made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat. “Matsukawa is my boyfriend.” He said, spelling it out slowly. “If you come with me for a massage you can meet him and get over your crush by being caressed by his hot colleague. You’ve had two more appointments since we made our agreement and you’re no closer to manning up and asking him out so I’ve made the magnanimous decision to let you meet Matsukawa anyway.” Oikawa nodded slowly. _Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea._ “Also I’m sick of you moping all the time.”

“Hey!” Oikawa muttered indignantly, pouting. “I haven’t been moping.” Hanamaki fixed him with A Look.

“Anyway. I’ve booked us in for an hours massage tomorrow afternoon. Ok?”

Oikawa smiled brightly. “Sounds good Makki-chan!” he chirped. Hanamaki eyed him suspiciously but swung his feet round and slid off the sofa.

“Two o’clock. I expect you to be ready to go by then.” With that he walked out, leaving Oikawa to his thoughts.

Oikawa stared at the muted TV, watching the adverts as they blurred past. _Did he really want to forget Iwaizumi?_ True, he was too chicken to ask him out, even for coffee. He was just too damn attractive, and those arms… Tooru could get lost in those arms as Iwaizumi manipulated his knee through his stretches. Even when he was berating Tooru for not practicing them enough. His knee was doing much better now though, thanks to his ministrations.

 _Besides,_ he thought, _I can’t really ask him out while I’m still his patient. I’ve only got one session left, I could ask him out after that._ Tooru rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel the thought. _It wouldn’t be right_ he reasoned. He didn’t even know if Iwaizumi thought of him in more than a professional capacity. Perhaps it was for the best that Makki was trying to help him forget. He’d go to Makki’s massage, he wasn’t about to pass up a spa day, especially if someone else was paying.

God he just really needed to get laid. That would make him forget this stupid crush soon enough. He’d persuade Makki to come to a bar with him later in the week or something.

Oikawa blinked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He fumbled for the remote, switching off the silent TV and hauling himself to his feet. _That was a problem for the morning_ , he thought, dragging himself to bed. He burrowed under the covers and fell asleep quickly. Who was to blame him if his dreams were filled with muscular men and massages?

* * *

Oikawa was feeling decidedly excited as they pulled up outside the spa. It lived up to its eco credentials, with vines hanging down from the roof, brushing the floor in some places. They had been pulled to the side and tied back to show the entrance hidden under the greenery.

He vaguely remembered passing this place on the way to the physio, but had never stopped to even wonder what this place was.

He followed Makki into the atrium, straining to hear his whispered conversation with the receptionist. He shot her a winning grin and she giggled, obscuring the rest of his words. She reached behind her, pulling out two neatly folded bathrobes and placed them on the desk, pairs of slippers on top of them. She handed each of them a locker key and pointed down the corridor to her right.

“Changing rooms are down on the left. Please fill in one of the forms in the locker and give it to your therapist. They’ll be waiting for you in room 3. There’s disposable underwear in there too, or you can go without, whichever you prefer.” She finished with a wink, which Hanamaki returned with a leer.

He grabbed his key and robes and headed off with a quick “Thank you Hana!” Oikawa hurried after him muttering his own thanks. They grabbed the forms first, filling in the basic details quickly. Oikawa added a note about his knee problems for good measure. He moved onto the last question, only slightly perturbed by the body images printed on the page. ‘ _Circle anywhere you would not like to be massaged.’_

Oikawa glanced over at Hanamaki, who had happily left the question blank and was now stripping. He hesitated briefly, chewing on his lip contemplatively, then decided to leave his own blank too. He returned the pen to the pot by the mirror before shuffling out of his clothes and into the uncomfortable underwear provided. His clothes he stored in the locker, and donned the robe with a flourish, marvelling at the soft towelling.

He turned to where Hanamaki was lounging by the door, waiting for him. He yelped, throwing a hand up to cover his eyes.

“Why couldn’t you close your robe?!” he wailed “I did not need to see that! Makki it’s burned into my retina’s forever!” Hanamaki obligingly drew his robe together.

“It’s safe to look now, I promise.” He laughed. Oikawa shook his head, peeking out between his fingers. “Ready?” Oikawa nodded miserably, contemplating how devastating bleaching his eyeballs would really be.

Treatment room 3 was at the end of the corridor. Hanamaki knocked once on the slightly ajar door and walked right in. The two male masseuses were finishing up arranging the oils and the bedsheets and straightened when they came in.

The taller of the two with impressive eyebrows greeted Hanamaki with a grin and a gesture to the far bed. Oikawa admired the strong arms of his masseuse as he pulled the sheet up the bed. He fixed on a smile as he turned to face him.

“Good aft… Oikawa-san?” shock and recognition registered across the man’s features. Oikawa’s smile faltered slightly as the same flickered across his own.

“Iwaizumi-san, hi!” he greeted, surprised. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Err, yes.” Iwaizumi muttered eloquently. He drew himself together as the tall masseuse, who Oikawa could only assume was Matsukawa, brushed past.

“Well, get yourselves comfortable and make sure you’re covered by the sheet. Ring the bell when you’re ready for us.” Matsukawa announced, dragging Iwaizumi out of the room behind him. Oikawa stared after them, turning slowly crimson.

He turned slowly to face Hanamaki. Hanamaki gave him a concerned look.

“Did you know?” Oikawa asked faintly.

“Know what?” Hanamaki asked, voice saccharine. “That he was quite such a looker?”

“That he was my physio!” Oikawa exclaimed. Hanamaki’s face fell.

“That’s your physio?” he repeated in a strangled voice. Oikawa nodded. “Well shit. So much for getting over him then. Mate you really need to ask him out before I ask him for a threesome!”

“You’re disgusting.” Oikawa snarled, “And keep your hands off him.” He shrugged out of his bathrobe angrily, throwing it on the chair in the corner. The oil bottles rattled together as it flew past. He briefly entertained the thought of joining Makki in his nakedness, deciding instead that he’d had enough embarrassment for one day.

Oikawa slid under the coverlet and rang the bell in one swift movement, ignoring Hanamaki’s squawk of protest. He buried his face in his arms and prepared to ignore the world, and Iwaizumi, for the foreseeable future. Surely today couldn’t get any more embarrassing.

* * *

He was wrong. Oh gods was he wrong.

It had started off so well. Face down on the bed he could forget that Iwaizumi was the one pressing his fingers gently into the soles of his feet. He even managed not to think about it as he avoided pressing too hard around his sore knee.

But this, _this,_ was not helping. Oh gods was he glad he’d chosen to leave the underwear on.

Oikawa’s eyes flew open, staring wildly at the floor, not daring to move. Iwaizumi’s hands slid higher and higher with each pass, each caress coming dangerously close to his crotch as he ran his hands up one thigh, then the other.

Oikawa whimpered, feeling his blood flowing more freely around his legs. Hoping, _praying_ it wouldn’t flow anywhere erogenous. Mercifully his cock was pressed into the bed, cutting off the worst of the blood-flow and preventing his embarrassment a little while longer.

Iwaizumi must have heard his whimper as his hands slid higher for the last time, massaging his arse briefly before covering his legs and moving onto his back. It wasn’t until Iwaizumi started on his shoulders that Oikawa felt himself relax again.

He didn’t realise he’d nodded off until Iwaizumi tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to turn over. Oikawa did so slowly, making sure to keep his eyes closed so his cock wouldn’t react to the sight of Iwaizumi. He settled quickly and Iwaizumi began again, rubbing the warm oil over his legs.

Oikawa clenched his teeth as his hands ran uncomfortably higher. _Oh gods this was worse than the first time._ He could feel his blood racing towards exactly where he didn’t want it to go. He tried to silently will it away, suddenly glad the underwear was a little on the small side, because he was _definitely_ half mast.

This didn’t seem to put Iwaizumi off though, if anything it made him bolder, one hand running incredibly close to his balls. Far too close for comfort. Oikawa squeaked in alarm and cracked one eye open. Iwaizumi at least had the decency to be sporting a pink flush on his own cheeks. Oikawa resisted the urge to cover his own burning face. Iwaizumi, it seemed, had got the hint after that and moved to massage his shoulders.

Oikawa closed his eyes firmly, refusing to open them until the therapists had left the room. He didn’t have long to wait. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa murmured something in unison and Oikawa heard the door latch with a click behind them. He sat slowly, reaching immediately for the discarded robe.

“I thought massages were meant to be relaxing.” He complained. Hanamaki gave him a lazy grin, not bothering to cover his own erection, clearly tented by his dressing gown.

“Well mine was relaxing. I take it physio-san was a little _too hard_ for you?” Hanamaki giggled. Oikawa perched on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands.

“I hate you.” He said dispassionately. “I thought I was meant to be getting over him, not letting him grope me!”

“Sounds pretty good to me. Come on, let’s go.” Oikawa lurched to his feet and followed Hanamaki back to the changing rooms. Neither Matsukawa nor Iwaizumi were present. Hanamaki seemed unconcerned and Oikawa was only glad that his boner had disappeared by the time he had to walk past the receptionist again. That didn’t stop him from hurrying Hanamaki along so he could spend more time in the shower, fantasising.

* * *

Needless to say, his final physio appointment was more than a little awkward. Oikawa managed to supress his automatic blush on seeing Iwaizumi, but he couldn’t help the hot feeling pooling in his stomach.

Iwaizumi was back in full professional mode, not even the slightest hint of what had passed between them was even alluded to. Still Oikawa grit his teeth through the final exercises.

“If you keep practicing like I told you, you shouldn’t feel too much stiffness unless you over strain it again. I wouldn’t advise doing anything strenuous for the next few months, just to be on the safe side.”

Oikawa nodded mutely as Iwaizumi made some final notes on his pad. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was slightly disappointed in Iwaizumi’s behaviour. His actions at the spa had raised his hopes that maybe he _was_ interested in Oikawa. After today he wasn’t so sure.

He nodded again, vaguely aware Iwaizumi was still saying something in the background. Thankfully his cock had also sensed this disappointment because his sweats wouldn’t have done much to hide anything.

“’Kawa… Tooru!” Oikawa blinked, startled by the use of his first name. Iwaizumi was crouched in front of him looking concerned. “Are you ok?” Oikawa forced a smile, though he suspected it looked more of a grimace.

“Fine Iwa-chan! Just wondering if you feel up all your massage customers or if I was a lucky one.” Oikawa took some vindictive pleasure in watching Iwaizumi’s face drain of colour in an instant. Shock and a resolute type of fear settled in his eyes. Oikawa clapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean,”

“I’m the one who should be apologising.” Iwaizumi interrupted. “I am sorry for my behaviour the other day. It was unprofessional of me.” He knelt in front of the treatment bed Oikawa was perched on and bowed his head. “Please forgive me.”

“It’s ok Iwa-chan, no harm done. Though, maybe don’t molest any more of your customers eh?” Oikawa replied with his usual cheeriness. Iwaizumi flushed, turning an ugly shade of puce. Oikawa leant forwards, pensive, finger tapping lightly on his lips as inspiration struck. Oh Makki would be so proud. “There is one way to make it up to me Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shifted his weight back onto his heels, looking Oikawa straight in the eye. “How?” he asked cautiously.

“Why, take me on a date of course!” Oikawa pronounced, like it was the obvious option. Iwaizumi gaped at him, stifling a gleeful smile behind his professional façade.

“It would be my pleasure.” He replied earnestly.

“Good!” Oikawa hopped off the bed and slipped on his shoes. “Call me!” he called over his shoulder as he left with a wave.

* * *

“Ya-hoo, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waved him over from the river. Iwaizumi waved back and started towards him. Oikawa was leaning against the bridge railings, completely at ease in the country as he was in the city.

This was their fifth proper date and Oikawa had insisted they go for a picnic. Iwaizumi placed the hamper next to him. He flexed his hand to relieve the tension. The wind was blowing gently, ruffling Oikawa’s delicate hair. Iwaizumi was struck, once again, with how lucky he was to have Oikawa in his life. He’d taken a huge risk, potentially compromising his professional integrity, but he’d seen the way Tooru had looked at him during their sessions. He’d hoped his advances wouldn’t scare the tall man away. He was delighted to be proved right. And now he’d landed himself this beautiful man as his boyfriend.

“Earth to Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called, waving a hand in front of his face. “Everything ok?” Iwaizumi pulled himself together, smiling softly.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” He answered honestly. If he’d thought the sun was bright that morning, Oikawa’s smile was blinding.

“Aw, you do care!” Oikawa leaned forwards and caught Iwaizumi’s chin in his hand. “That reminds me, I haven’t properly thanked you for that.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help it but something like dread pooled in his stomach. Surely Oikawa wasn’t going to do anything about that now.

Oikawa let go, using his now free hand to punch him reasonably hard.

“Ow!”

“That was for molesting me rather than asking me out like a normal human being.” Iwaizumi harrumphed and rubbed his arm.

He couldn’t help but flinch when Oikawa grabbed his jumper and pulled him over. Oikawa leant down and pressed a chaste kiss on Iwaizumi’s slightly chapped lips.

“That was for everything else.”


End file.
